La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion
by Psykedelikworld
Summary: Lorsqu’une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?
1. Chapter 1

La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion

**La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés à J.K Rowling

**Couple : **Lucius/Severus

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?

Pas de spoilers.

**Note :** Cette fiction se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Severus, Lucius, les Maraudeurs et Lily sont en 6ème année. Lily et Severus ne sont pas amis.

**Chapitre 1**

Severus avançait d'un pas rapide, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il ne vit donc pas Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew qui étaient derrière lui et semblaient en grande conversation. Finalement, Black, sous les regards moqueurs de James et Peter et celui exaspéré de Remus, lança un sort au dessus de Severus. Une cascade d'eau savonneuse tomba sur celui-ci. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il glissa et s'écroula violemment à terre sous les rires de tous les élèves passant dans le couloir.

-Alors Snivellus t'aime tellement pas te laver que tu t'évanoui dès que tu touche de l'eau !

Severus ne répondit même pas à la provocation de James et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires qui avaient glissées de son sac durant sa chute. Il ramassa son livre et constata avec effroi qu'il était dans un état déplorable : les pages étaient mouillées, gondolées et collées ensembles et son encrier s'était ouvert et l'avait taché. Il sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais les contint rageusement, il était hors de question qu'il donne cette satisfaction aux Maraudeurs. Après avoir rangés toutes ses affaires, il se releva et parti vers les cachots de Serpentard toujours poursuivit par les rires des élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Il sentit l'amertume le gagner. _Dumby devrait être fier de moi tout le monde a oublié les rivalités inter-maison pour se moquer de moi. _

Une fois arrivé, Severus se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche enlevant le savon qui lui brulait les yeux puis il resta quelque instant immobile profitant de l'eau chaude et se détendit progressivement. Il lava ensuite ses cheveux, qui contrairement à la légende n'était pas gras, avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Il s'aperçut que l'heure de déjeuner était passée et se rendit directement devant la salle de potions en soupirant. Dix minutes plus tard, le reste de la classe Griffondor-Serpentard de 5ème année arriva en se regardant en chien de faïence. James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de Severus.

-Alors tu t'es lavé finalement ? Comme quoi les miracles existent !

-Mais Prongs on a épuisé son quota de douche pour ce trimestre !

Tous les Griffy éclatèrent de rire tandis que Severus lançait un regard méprisant à ses tourmenteurs. Il se leva et pénétra dans la salle de cours où il s'installa seul, comme d'habitude. Le professeur entra et débuta son cours. Le brun sentant un regard insistant sur sa nuque se retourna et croisa les yeux argenté de Lucius Malfoy. L'intensité de ce regard fit rosir Severus qui détourna la tête et se cacha derrière ses trop longues mèches noires. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire amusé du blond avant que celui-ci ne retrouve son air impassible.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Après le cours, Severus se dirigea vers la forêt où il marcha pendant 20 minutes et arriva dans une petite clairière tapissée de fleurs où chantait une rivière. Il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe douce de ce lieu idyllique qu'il avait découvert lors de ses fréquentes virées dans la forêt à la recherche de plantes pour ses potions. Il ferma les yeux laissant le vent le caresser en repensant au regard que Lucius lui avait lancé. Il devait avouer que ça l'avait troublé, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme du beau préfet…bon d'accord c'est vrai il mentait. En fait, il était tombé amoureux du blond s'en même s'en apercevoir. C'était d'abord de l'admiration et ça c'était transformé en amour, un matin il s'était réveillé et avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour Lucius. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance que Lucius ressente la moindre chose pour lui. Il ne le regardait même pas ! Et sur ses pensées décourageante Severus s'endormi.

Pendant le repas, Lucius avisa l'absence du brun et il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Depuis quelque temps déjà il se souciait plus de lui. C'était assez bizarre… Le jeune homme entendit des rires et se tourna vers la table des Griffondor où apparemment Black venait de lancer une des ses blagues nulles dont il avait le secret. Lucius fronça discrètement le nez. Ce qu'il pouvait les détester, lui et ses amis ! Ils étaient tellement immatures et ce qu'ils faisaient subir à Severus, c'était du harcèlement, et ils avaient en plus la bénédiction des professeurs. Lui voyait bien les regards blessés, désespérés ou vides qu'affichait son camarade lorsqu'il était victimes de leurs farces qui ne faisaient rires qu'eux et ça le mettait dans une rage folle ! Il se souvenait des larmes qu'il avait vues dans les beaux yeux noirs, du léger tremblement de ses lèvres roses si bien dessinées et du rosissement diffus sur ses joues, de…Et voila, il s'était encore laissé aller à penser à Severus ! Ca devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci mais il ne voyait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire. Il se leva brusquement et sorti suivit de près par ses larbins.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

C'est le froid qui réveilla Severus. Il papillonna doucement des paupières et mit un moment avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. La Lune le couvait d'un œil argenté comme une mère bienveillante et il réalisa que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Severus se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'école d'un pas aussi rapide que silencieux. Il ne fallait pas déranger la Nature. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers les cachots et était presque parvenu à l'entrée de la Salle commune de Serpentard quand une armure malicieuse tendit le pied. Severus s'écroula de tout son long dans un fracas assourdissant. Alors que le jeune serpentard reprenait doucement ses esprits, une paire de mocassin en cuir italien cousu main apparue devant ses yeux et une longue main blanche se tendit vers lui. Le brun s'en saisit et se releva se retrouvant nez à nez-bon, d'accord nez à torse-avec Lucius Malfoy. Severus leva la tête et plongea dans les yeux d'orage de son camarade, il remarqua au passage que les rayons de la Lune allumait des éclats d'argent dans la chevelure pâle de celui-ci et illuminait l'albâtre de sa peau. Après quelques instants de silence, Lucius adressa un sourire au jeune homme qui se sentit fondre.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien.

-Euh…Non, tout va bien.

-Que fais tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

-Euh…bah…euh

Le sourire du préfet s'agrandit tandis qu'une flamme amusée dansait dans ses yeux.

-Je vois. Tu ne veux pas le dire. Je comprends. Mais…

Lucius tendit le bras et remis une mèche masquait le regard de Severus derrière son oreille. Celui-ci sentit son cœur raté un battement avant de repartir de plus belle.

-…tu sais, tu ne devrais pas sortir aussi tard. C'est dangereux. Et avec les Emmerdeurs, excuses mon langage, qui te courent après…Promets-moi de faire attention. D'accord ?

-Ou…oui…promis.

Le blond, qui avait laissé sa main sur la joue diaphane de son camarade, fit doucement glisser son index sur la lèvre inférieur de celui-ci et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Les onyx de Severus se troublèrent et une rougeur envahit ses joues. La voix traînante et sensuelle de Lucius reprit dans un murmure.

-C'est bien. Je serais vraiment triste s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit.

Un air surpris se peignit sur le visage du brun.

-Je tiens à toi.

Et Lucius réduisit l'écart entre eux et embrassa cette bouche qui le narguait depuis près de six mois. Après un moment de surprise, Severus répondit timidement au baiser laissant son camarade le dominer. Rapidement, cet innocent baiser n'eut plus rien de sage. Le brun laissa la langue du préfet pénétrer sa bouche et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant désespérément à la première personne, depuis la mort de sa mère, à lui témoigner un peu de tendresse.

Lucius, lui, n'avait encore jamais éprouvé le plaisir que le lui procurait ce simple baiser malgré les nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait eu. Lorsqu'il sentit le manque d'air se faire sentir, il se détacha à contrecœur des douces lèvres de Severus et plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'obsidienne voilé par le désir de celui-ci avant de plonger son nez dans ses mèches noires respirant à plein poumons l'odeur enivrante -un mélange de pluie, de violette et d'une odeur qui faisait penser à une forêt un soir de pleine lune- qui s'en échappait.

-Il faut que tu rentre dans ton dortoir, il est très tard.

-Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas fini ma ronde.

-Ah.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire comme si de rien n'était. Demain, retrouve-moi à 12h devant le tableau de la fée Morgane au troisième étage, OK ?

-D'accord.

Lucius souri à Severus qui lui répondit avant de se détourner et de se rentrer dans son dortoir. Le blond le suivit un instant du regard puis continua sa ronde.

Aucun des deux ne vit le regard malicieux qu'échangèrent deux paires d'yeux, l'une bleue et l'autre noisette.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il eut du mal à croire que ce qui c'était passé était réel mais il y avait des détails qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer comme l'odeur de pin qui émanait des longs cheveux blonds. Rassuré par cette idée, il alla en cours avec une bonne humeur inhabituelle.

Après le cours de potions, le brun se rua dehors et se précipita dans les escaliers voulant rejoindre Lucius au plus vite.

James et Sirius, cachés derrière une armure du troisième étage, virent Severus s'approcher et ricanèrent. Ils avaient trouvé un magnifique sort d'illusion qui faisait voir à la personne visée l'une de ses peurs. Ils savouraient d'avance l'expression apeurée qui se dessinerait sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de leur souffre-douleur. C'était de loin la meilleure farce qu'ils n'aient jamais faite. Ils lancèrent le sort.

Severus se sentit pris d'un malaise. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Il sentit alors son cœur s'affoler tandis que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Devant lui, un sourire sadique sur le visage, se tenait son père, Tobias Snape, une clé à molette à la main, et, plus loin, gisait le corps sans vie d'Eileen Snape. Tobias s'approcha de Severus et le cauchemar commença.

James, Sirius et les autres élèves qui passaient dans le couloir se figèrent en voyant la terreur indicible qui déformait le visage de Severus. Celui-ci commença à s'agiter et semblait essayer de se protéger de quelque chose d'horrible. Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard qui semblait dire « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? ». Ce qu'ils ne s'avaient pas c'est que le sort qu'ils avaient utilisé permettait de faire revivre le pire souvenir de la personne touchée.

Lucius, qui était arrivé au moment où le sort avait été lancé, tenta de s'approcher du jeune homme mais celui-ci se débattait encore plus, criait et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles en le sentant approcher.

Severus ne savait plus où il était, il essayait d'échapper au regard vitreux et accusateur de sa mère et de se protéger des coups de son père sans succès. Les coups pleuvaient sur sa peau et le sang coulait de diverses coupures. Et il reculait de plus en plus jusqu'aux escaliers, sur le point de tomber. Puis la clé à molette atteignit son visage.

Alors, sous le regard choqué et horrifié des élèves, Severus bascula dans les escaliers. Un craquement horrible retentit quand son crâne frappa violemment sur le rebord d'une marche. Il dégringola les trois étages avant de s'arrêter dans le hall gisant comme une poupée de chiffon, une flaque rouge s'agrandissant sous lui.

Après une seconde interminable de silence absolu, les élèves hurlèrent et Lucius rejoignit rapidement Severus en évitant le sang qui maculait les marches. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et ordonna aux autres d'aller chercher de l'aide.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Voili, voulou !

J'ai enfin fini le 1er chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés à J.K Rowling

**Couple : **Lucius/Severus

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?

Pas de spoilers.

**Note :** Merci pour vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Chapitre 2**

Lucius sentait la panique se propager dans ses veines. Severus respirait encore mais ses yeux, grands ouverts, laissaient voir des pupilles inégalement dilatées, son bras ainsi que sa jambe gauche formaient des angles bizarres et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Alors que le blond observait le jeune homme, Madame Pomfresh, prévenu par Nott et Zabini, accouru et se rua sur le blessé suivi par Dumbledore, MacGonagal et Slughorn. Après un rapide examen, l'infirmière lança plusieurs sorts sur Severus avant de le faire transporter dans l'infirmerie tandis que le directeur tentait de calmer les élèves.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus est entre de bonnes mains. Veuillez regagnez vos salles communes dans le calme et sachez que des sanctions seront prises contre les auteurs de cette ignominie.

Albus darda son perçant regard bleu sur James et Sirius, qui eurent soudain envie de disparaître, avant de reporter son attention sur Lucius qui s'apprêtait à suivre Madame Pomfresh.

-Ce que je viens de dire vaut aussi pour vous Monsieur Malfoy d'autant plus qu'en tant que préfet vous êtes tenu d'assister vos camarades après cet épisode traumatisant.

-Sachez monsieur que j'ai tout à fait conscience de mes responsabilités de préfet et, au cas où la mémoire vous ferait défaut, je tiens à signaler que c'est un élève de MA maison qui a été agressé donc ma place est auprès de lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de jouer ce rôle avec moi, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que vous vous fichez éperdument de l'état de santé du jeune Monsieur Snape.

Lucius, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, pila net. Il se retourna si brusquement que ses cheveux fouettèrent l'air avant de retomber dans son dos et il planta son regard, qui n'était plus argenté mais anthracite, dans les yeux bleu glacier de son directeur. Et celui-ci comprit qu'il avait commis une grave erreur, une erreur de débutant : ne jamais mettre un Malfoy en colère.

-Plait-il ? Qui êtes-vous pour me jugez ainsi ? Le citron fait plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais si vous croyez me connaître ! Ou alors vous êtes encore plus cinglé que vous en avez l'air ! Pourtant, cela devrait plaire à un Griffondor tel que vous de voir que je me souci de quelqu'un, donc je vais de ce pas à l'infirmerie et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher !

Et Lucius tourna les talons, sa longue chevelure claquant derrière lui comme une oriflamme.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Severus courait. Tout était noir autour de lui. Et les pas qui le poursuivaient se rapprochèrent. Et il courait toujours. Puis il vit une lumière devant lui et il courut encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Et il plongea dans la lumière. Il se retrouva dans une pièce avec une multitude de portes. Severus sentit un intense malaise s'emparer de lui et la lumière s'éteignit. Une des portes s'ouvrit en grinçant et un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier envahit la pièce. Parce que ce que personne savait, c'est que Severus était prisonnier de son cauchemar.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Lucius ne l'avouerait jamais mais il remerciait Merlin, Salazar & Cie d'avoir fait que madame Pomfresh soit la guérisseuse la plus douée de sa génération. Severus était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, sa blessure à la tête avait été soignée et ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières fermées, signe qu'il rêvait. Le blond s'assit près du lit et, attrapant une de ses mains, se plongea dans la contemplation de son camarade. Et il se demandait vraiment comment pouvait-on dire que Severus était laid. Il était absolument mirifique ! Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient une corolle autour de sa tête contrastant avec le teint virginal de sa peau. Ses paupières fermées, ourlées de longs cils noirs, protégeaient tel un écrin les deux diamants noirs de ses yeux. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, ayant perdu leur carmin habituel, étaient d'un rose tendre et semblaient appeler les baisers. Le seul défaut de ce visage sculptural était son nez qui était un peu trop grand. Mais pour Lucius, cela était la preuve que Severus n'était pas un songe. Sa beauté semblait plus humaine, accessible. Sans ce détail, le brun aurait alors atteint la perfection divine et chacun sait que les êtres humaines n'étaient pas digne de contempler un tel spectacle. Le regard du blond dériva sur la courbe de son cou, aussi gracieuse que celui d'un cygne et aussi pure que la gorge d'une vierge. L'image d'une marquée violacée pratiquée par lui même se superposa sur la vision de ce cou et le blond détourna rapidement le regard. Le drap gênant son regard, le préfet le repoussa sans réfléchir et se perdit dans l'observation de ce corps offert seulement couvert d'une robe d'hôpital qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. On devinait les épaules à la musculature fine sous le linge immaculé ainsi que le ventre plat et hanches, étroites et presque trop marquées. Les yeux de Lucius descendirent encore et son souffle se coupa avant de repartir de plus belle. Il regardait les magnifique jambes de son camarade. Elles étaient longues, malgré sa petite taille, fines et fuselées et aucun poils ne déparaient sur sa peau couleur de neige. Lucius les imagina enroulées autour de sa taille alors qu'il lui faisait passionnément l'amour. Il secoua la tête. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa main se posa sur la cuisse de son camarade, la caressant doucement. Le blond la retira ensuite et la porta à sa gorge, sa joue s'émerveillant de la douceur et de la chaleur de la chair sous ses doigts avant de se perdre dans la soie de ses longues mèches de jais. Un bruit provenant de la réserve où Pomfresh avait disparu le fit sursauter, le sortant de sa torpeur et faisant éclater la bulle intime et réconfortante qui entourait les deux garçons. Lucius remit le drap sur le corps de Severus, s'assit à ses cotés en prenant une des ses mains dans la sienne. Un silence reposant envahi l'infirmerie et le blond s'assoupit.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une semaine passa. Lucius marchait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de Dumbledore où il avait été convoqué afin d'assister à la sanction de Potter et Black. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe (« SHEBAMPOWBLOPWIZZ » surement le nom d'une quelconque friandise. Allez comprendre le vieux fou !), monta les escaliers et poussa la porte. Dans le bureau étaient présent Potter, Black, MacGo, Slughorn et bien sur Dumby. Les trois premiers le regardait avec méfiance et haine, le suivant avec admiration et le dernier avec une bienveillance dégoulinante de mièvrerie. Fumseck l'accueillit avec un trille joyeuse auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête et un léger sourire. Le blond s'assit sur la chaise que lui proposait son taré de directeur.

-Un bonbon eu citron?

-Venons en aux faits professeur.

-Bien. Messieurs Black et Potter, vous êtes accusez d'avoir lancé un sortilège de magie grise sur un de vos camarades ce qui a faillit lui couter la vie. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-On est vraiment désolé professeur, on ne savait pas que ce serait aussi dangereux; on voulait simplement lui faire une blague !

Après ce discourt ô combien sincère et repentant, MacGonagal regarda avec fierté ses deux élèves préférés.

-Bien. Au vu des circonstance et de l'insistance de votre directeur de maison de vous éviter le renvoi, vous aurez trois mois de retenues et 150 points en moins chacun, sur ce...

-COMMENT ?!

Lucius qui était resté sidéré par la légèreté avec laquelle ils traitaient cette affaire, perdit son sang froid.

-Un élève dont VOUS avez la responsabilité a faillit se faire tuer et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que vous êtes déçu !

-Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plait...

-Non ! Severus est dans le coma depuis une semaine et il est entre la vie et la mort ! Et voilà à quel prix vous évaluez sa vie ! 300 points et trois mois de retenues ! Ils méritent le renvoi !

-Comprenez bien que l'on se soucie de la vie de Severus mais...

-Non, cessez de mentir ! Vous vous fichez éperdument de la santé de Severus ! Pas une seule fois, vous ne lui avez rendu visite ou avez demandé de ses nouvelles. Aucun de vous, pas même les repentants Black et Potter (et Lucius cracha ces deux noms comme s'ils lui répugnaient)! Il n'y a que Lupin qui est venu, Lupin qui n'a rien à reprocher ! Alors j'exige qu'ils soient renvoyés et que cela soit noté dans leurs dossiers !

MacGonagal s'indigna.

-Mais enfin Monsieur Malfoy, cela est insensé ! Ce n'était qu'un accident !

-Un accident ?! Ce n'était pas un accident, c'était l'aboutissement de près de six ans de harcèlement ! Ne prenez pas cet air outragé, vous savez aussi bien que moi les brimades que ces messieurs et leurs camarades font subir à Severus ! Mais vous êtes tellement partiale que vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour faire cessez cela ! Oh, bien sur vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'avoir ignoré, tous les professeur de cette école, même notre propre directeur de maison, sont fautifs.

-Peut-être dîtes vous vrai Monsieur Malfoy mais je ne vais certainement pas renvoyer mes élèves !

-Voyez-vous ça professeur Dumbledore ! Avez-vous oubliez QUI je suis ?

Un éclair de peur traversa le regard du vieil homme.

-Je vois que vous avez saisi, alors écoutez bien ceci : si ces deux ordures ne sont pas renvoyés pour un minimum d'un mois, je convoquerai le conseil d'administration, dont, je vous le rappelle, mon père fait parti en tant que principal donateur, et je préviendrai la presse que le grand, le célèbre, le bon, l'honorable, Albus Dumbledore fait du favoritisme parmi ses élèves et qu'il privilégie deux Sang-Pur à un Sang-mêle sans défense. Cela porterai un grand coup à votre réputation et votre poste en tant que directeur de Poudlard serai très précaire ! Alors, que décidez-vous ?

-Messieurs Black et Potter seront renvoyés pour la durée de un mois dès demain.

-Et, bien sur, lorsqu'ils reviendront, ils auront des retenues durant tous le reste de l'année scolaire, ainsi qu'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch et de sorties à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de cette année...Oh, et 500 points chacun seront retirés à la maison Griffondor.

-Oui, et cela aussi.

Lucius sourit narquoisement.

-Vous voyez, professeur que l'on peut réussir à s'entendre lorsque l'on parle entre hommes civilisés !

-Mais enfin Albus, vous ne pouvez pas céder à un tel chantage !

-Malheureusement, ma position auprès du ministère est bien trop risquée pour que je me mettent la famille Malfoy à dos.

Lucius se leva gracieusement de son fauteuil.

-Bon, professeur je vous laisse à vos explications. Professeurs, Black, Potter, Fumseck.

Le phénix chanta en réponse tandis que les trois griffondor retenaient à grand peine leur colère. Arrivé à la porte, Lucius se retourna.

-Oh, et professeur Dumbledore, ne sous-éstimez plus jamais un Malfoy.

Et il partit, les trilles moqueuses de l'oiseau mystique résonnant dans la pièce.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Loin, de tout ça, Severus pleurait. Au cour des jours passés, son corps avait régressé et il avait maintenant le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans bien qu'aillent gardé son esprit de 16 ans. L'horreur continuait chaque jour et le jeune homme désespérait de pouvoir s'en sortir. Il y avait parfois des accalmies où il entendait une voix d'homme, chaude et rassurante, qui le réconfortait et il sentait aussi une chaleur dans la main gauche comme si quelqu'un la lui tenait. Et alors, il reprenait espoir : cet homme le sauverait. Soudain, une porte claqua et Tobias Snape apparut, un tisonnier chaud à la main.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0 **

Et wala ! Le chapitre 2 enfin fini ! Ouf !

J'espere que la petite ode à Severus vous plaira ainsi que la façon dont Lulu a remis Dumby à sa place (j'avoue que j'ai adoré décharger mon venin contre lui).

Laissez moi une review pour me le dire ou faire des remarques !

Et encore merci pour les reviews.

Gros bisouxxx,

Psykedelikworld


	3. Chapter 3

**La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés à J.K Rowling

**Couple : **Lucius/Severus

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?

Pas de spoilers.

**Note :** Merci pour encore pour vos review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

**Chapitre 3**

Lucius sentit une main légère et ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant, s'attendant à voir Severus enfin réveillé. Mais ce n'était que Lupin qui le fixait de ses yeux mordorés. Le blond retint un soupir déçu et se redressa, s'assurant au passage que son brun allait bien, avant de questionner le griffondor des yeux.

-Bonjour Lucius.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Severus.

-Rien n'a changé, d'après Pomfresh il dort. Il faut seulement attendre.

-Pourquoi ses yeux bougent-ils autant ?

-Il rêve. C'est comme ça depuis q trois semaines maintenant.

-Et tu reste avec lui tous les soirs ?

-Chaque fois que j'ai un moment de libre, oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à lui.

-Bien sur je suis un Malfoy, un être froid et sans cœur incapable d'aimer !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Seulement voilà ! Alors que le bonheur me tendait les bras, il a fallut que tes _enfoirés _d'amis s'en mêle et manquent de tuer _mon _Severus !

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour cela et...

-Bien sur Lupin, je sais très bien que tu es désolé et que tu regrette ce qui est arrivé. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? Tu aurais pu les réfréner mais tu ne l'a pas fais ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que moi aussi j'aurais pu agir mais je ne l'ai pas fais ! Je n'ai pas su protéger l'être le plus important pour moi !

Remus ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'écouter car il voyait bien que Lucius était en train de s'effondrer, ce qui était compréhensif.

-Et maintenant, je suis là à le regarder dormir depuis trois semaines sans savoir si il s'en sortira !

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de son amour et se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa voix se fit infiniment douce.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il me sourit. Je veux juste le prendre dans mes bras. Et je peux jurer que je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal !

Le châtain posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul geste de sympathie qu'il accepterait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là Lupin ? Je suis sur que tu meure d'impatience d'informer toute l'école que tu as vu Lucius Malfoy pleurer comme une fillette pour un mec alors qu'est-ce t'attends ?

-Mais enfin, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne ridiculiserais jamais quelqu'un qui vient de m'ouvrir son cœur comme tu viens de le faire !

Le blond plongea ses prunelles couleur de Lune dans le regard miel de son vis-à-vis puis soupira.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je suis fatigué et en colère. Tu ne mérite pas ça, toi tu n'as rien fais.

-T'en fais pas, je comprends mais prépare-toi à avoir de la compagnie !

-Quoi ?

-Et oui, je resterais avec toi désormais !

Lucius regarda le visage plein de sincérité du griffondor et ne pu retenir le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Sourire auquel Remus répondit avant de tendre la main.

-Amis ?

Le préfet de serpentard regarda la main tendue avec circonspection avant de tendre la sienne.

-Amis.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une semaine passa au cours de laquelle les deux jeunes hommes apprirent à mieux se connaître. Lucius appréciait le calme et l'intelligence de Remus tandis que celui-ci avait découvert que sous cette apparence froide, hautaine et moqueuse se cachait un cœur en or et une loyauté à toutes épreuves pour qui la méritait. Ils avaient souvent de longues conversations et apprenaient à apprécier certaines qualités de la maison qu'ils avaient appris à détester tout au long de ces dernières années. Les membres de leur maison respective les avaient d'abord regarder avec méfiance et colère avant de s'y faire et d'accepter cette étrange amitié. Mais aujourd'hui était le jour du retour de Potter et Black, et ils risquaient de très, très mal le prendre...

Alors que Lucius et Remus se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie après le repas du soir, Potter et Black, qui étaient arrivés pendant le diner et étaient restés comme deux ronds de flan en voyant les deux amis, les interceptèrent. Les deux griffondors regardèrent le blond avec haine et méchanceté puis Black agrippa le bras de Remus et le tira violemment vers lui. Le frêle garçon manqua de tomber et Lucius tenta de s'interposer entre les deux mais fut retenu par le binoclard.

-Lâche moi Sirius ! Tu me fais mal !

La poigne du jeune homme se resserra à ses mots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à trainer avec un sale serpent ? Il te force c'est ça ? Tu peux tout me dire Moony tu sais ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?! Lucius et moi sommes amis ! Et lâche moi pas Merlin !

-Amis ? Comment peux-tu être amis avec un serpent, un Malfoy ? C'est à cause de lui si on a été renvoyer !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais très bien ! C'est vous qui avez lancer ce sort sur Severus et il est toujours dans le coma ! Normalement, vous auriez du être virer définitivement ! Et, je ne vous permet pas de juger Lucius sans le connaître

-Alors c'est comme ça ! Très bien ! C'est soit nous, qui t'avons toujours soutenu, soit Malfoy.

Le châtain, les yeux plein de armes, regarda ses deux amis qui le fixait avec hargne et Lucius qui restait imperturbable bien qu'une petite lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux;

-Je ne peux pas choisir entre mes amis, c'est impossible.

-Alors, nous choisirons pour toi.

Et les deux griffondor s'en allèrent. Puis James se tourna un dernier instant vers Remus.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir nous parler, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un monstre doublé d'un traître.

A ces mots, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se briser. Le blond, qui ne s'était pas manifester durant cette scène, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade qui se tourna vers lui et lui sauta au cou, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il éclata en sanglots. Lucius, surprit, voulu d'abord le repousser mais voir son ami dans un tel état le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et puis Remus l'avait défendu et avait refuser de choisir entre lui et ses amis de toujours alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le laisser tomber. Alors, le blond, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, referma ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, Remus leva la tête vers son ami.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi et pour mettre laisser aller.

-Chut, tu n'as absolument rien à te faire pardonner, tu viens de me donner la plus grande preuve d'amitié qui soit. Et je suis très fier d'être l'ami d'un être tel que toi.

Le griffondor sourit avant de se souvenir d'un détail _légèrement _facheux.

-Euh... Tu sais Lucius, y'a un truc que je t'ai pas dis à propos de moi...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu es un loup-garou. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Co...comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai deviné en deuxième année. On avait eu un cours dessus et j'avais remarqué les similitudes entre tes symptômes et ceux des lycanthropes et après j'ai surpris une conversation entre Black et Potter.

-Et tu n'as rien dis ?

-Bah non. Tu ne m'as jamais embêter et je n'avais pas envie de te causer du tord. Et ,tu sais, je suis aussi un animagus, je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage de Remus.

-Ah ! Je savais que tu étais gentil ! Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir !

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joue du-dit Lucius avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

-Allons voir Severus au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Comme si j'étais un poufsouffle !

Et il s'en alla à grand pas suivit par le rire du griffondor.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Severus en avait marre, vraiment marre ! Il voulait que ce cauchemar s'arrête et retrouver cet homme qui le rassurait et qu'il devinait être Lucius. Oui, il voulait le revoir et il avait décidé de se battre. Les coups de son père n'avait plus d'importance, non, il concentrait toutes ses forces pour sortir d'ici. D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, il sentit que peu à peu il réussissait. Son corps était devenu translucide comme s'il s'effaçait et il ne sentait plus la douleur. Il ne restait plus qu'un pas à faire et tout serait fini. Un pas...

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Les serpentards et les griffondors avaient cours commun de métamorphose lorsqu'un papier plié en forme d'oiseau arriva sur le bureau de McGonagal. Celle-ci lut le mot avant de lever les yeux vers Lucius, assis à coté de Remus.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes attendu à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh dit que c'est une urgence.

Ni une ni deux, le blond rangea ses affaires et sortit de la pièce suivit par son ami.

-Monsieur Lupin, où allez-vous?

-J'accompagne Lucius professeur.

Une fois dans le couloir les deux garçons volèrent vers l'infirmerie puis se précipitèrent vers le lit de Severus qui s'agitait. Pomfresh se tenait à ses cotés et tourna les yeux vers eux, soulagée.

-Ah Monsieur Malfoy ! Merlin soit loué, vous êtes là !

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Comme vous le voyez Monsieur Snape est très agité et cela empire lorsque je m'approche. Je pense qu'il vous fait plus confiance et qu'il vous laissera l'approcher.

Lucius s'approcha et pris le brun dans ses bras tout en répétant son prénom comme une litanie. Celui-ci se calma.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Severus sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Et il entendait son prénom comme chanté par cette voix chaude.

-Severus, chut, je suis là maintenant. Je reste près de toi. Ô Severus, j'aimerais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux. Severus, mon amour, reviens vers moi.

Et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se fendre en entendant la fissure qui était apparut dans la voix à ces derniers mots. Il ne voulait pas que son ange soit triste. Non, il ne voulait pas cela. Alors, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne réussit pas au début. Mais l'Amour donne des ailes et il continua d'essayer...

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Lucius, qui avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de Severus, la releva, croisa un regard d'obsidienne, et tourna la tête vers... Une minute ! Un regard d'obsidienne. Il baissa le regard. Devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se tenait Severus, réveillé.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sevy-chou est sorti du coma (youpi ! ) et une nouvelle amitié c'est crée ! Que de rebondissements ! J'en suis toute retournée XD ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes mais je suis malade comme un chien et suele ma volonté de vous offrir ce chapitre m'a donner la force d'écrire (je sais, je sais, je suis trop gentille). Oh ! Et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fais très plaisir ! Ça veux donc dire que je peux continuer cette fic !

A bientôt pour la suite avec au programme, la convalescence de Sev, la découverte de l'amitié entre Lulu et Moony par celui-ci et les conséquences de la blagues foireuse sur celui-ci !

Voilà ! Gro bisouxxx

Psykedelikworld.


	4. Chapter 4

**La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés à J.K Rowling

**Couple : **Lucius/Severus

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?

Pas de spoilers.

**Note 1 :** Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi et je suis débordée.

**Note 2 : **A partir de maintenant, ma fic devient un UA. Au début, je voulais respecter la trame originelle avec quelques modifications mais je n'avais pas prévu l'amitié entre Lulu et Rem qui change la donne.

**Note 3 : **Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais je manque vraiment de temps. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Severus était réveillé. Severus était réveillé. SEVERUS ETAIT REVEILLE ! Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Lucius alors que Remus et lui attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie madame Pomfresh les ayant jetés dehors après le réveil du jeune serpentard. Le blond faisait les cent pas tandis que son ami le regardait, exaspéré. Cinq minutes plus tard, la patience de Remus atteignit ses limites.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Veux-tu arrêter de tourner en rond, tu me donne la nausée !

Alors que le serpentard allait répliquer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et l'infirmière leur fit signe d'entrer. Lucius se précipita au chevet de Severus qui le regardait, un petit sourire sur le visage. Le blond, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. En sentant les lèvres se posées sur les sienne, Severus sentit son appréhension fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour du cou du préfet, savourant ce baiser avant de l'approfondir. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompe. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers Remus et Pomfresh qui les regardait avec amusement. Severus rougit légèrement avant de tourner un regard interrogatif vers le lycanthrope. Lucius répondit à la question muette du brun.

-Comme tu le vois Severus, Remus et moi sommes devenus amis. Il a même renoncé aux Maraudeurs !

Severus regarda le gryffondor avec insistance et celui-ci s'approcha.

-Je suis désolé Severus de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour empêcher James et Sirius de te faire du mal. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que l'on pourra devenir ami. Un petit sourire taquin éclaira le visage du châtain. Et puis, j'ai appris que les serpentards n'étaient pas les durs-à-cuire qui paraissent être !

Le jeune serpentard regarda le visage honnête et amical de Remus puis, décidant d'oublier les querelles passées, il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Main que le préfet de gryffondor saisit avec plaisir et empressement.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une semaine avait passé et Severus sortait aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie pour « emménager » dans les appartements des préfets de 6ème année avec Lucius et Remus. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot alors que ses cordes vocales étaient en parfait état. Madame Pomfresh pensait que c'était à cause du choc post traumatique, une hypothèse plus que probable. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie uniquement si les deux préfets s'engageaient à veiller constamment sur lui car bien que le jeune homme est récupéré physiquement, il restait très fragile psychologiquement et l'infirmière avait pris des mesures auprès de Dumbledore afin qu'il prévienne les professeurs qu'il ne fallait pas élever la voix en présence de Severus et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas être victime d'une farce des Maraudeurs.

Il avait été décidé que le brun dormirait dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Lucius et qu'il porterait en permanence une sorte de traceur qui permettrait à Lucius et Remus, qui avaient tous deux une réplique du traceur, de toujours savoir où Severus était, comment il allait etc...

Le lundi suivant, les trois amis arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lucius et Remus étaient un peu inquiet car ils avaient peur de ce qui pourrait se passer et Severus avait tout simplement peur de se retrouver au milieu de toute cette foule.

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et entrèrent. A mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la table des serpentards, le brouhaha diminuait tandis que tout les regard était fixés sur eux. Le brun, effrayé, se blottit contre Lucius qui lui serra gentiment la main pour le calmer. Cela causa un choc aux élèves. Voir Severus Snape, d'habitude impassible et sarcastique, aussi fragile et perdu qu'un petit garçon était vraiment perturbant. Ils se rappelèrent alors le discours de Dumby et détournèrent le regard par respect pour le jeune homme qui, soulagé de ne plus être le point de mire de tous les regards, se détendit tandis que ses deux amis sentirent un immense soulagement les gagner.

Ils s'assirent donc et commencèrent à manger. Aucun d'eux ne vit l'éclat vengeur dans les prunelles de deux griffondors connu pour leur génie facétieux.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas lorsque Lucius décida de faire une surprise à ses amis et écrivit une lettre à son père. Après plusieurs essais, le blond fut enfin satisfait du résultat.

« _Père,_

_Cela fait quelques temps que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles. Vous m'en voyez navré mais une affaire très importante m'a tenu très occupé, je vous en expliquerais tous les détails lors de ma venue pendant les prochaines vacances. C'est d'ailleurs à propos de cela dont je souhaitais vous entretenir. J'aimerais en effet inviter deux amis, Severus Snape et Remus Lupin, à venir passer les fêtes au Manoir, si bien sur Mère et vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Faîtes moi parvenir votre réponse au plus vite._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Votre fils,_

_Lucius _»

Lucius donna la lettre à son hibou et le regarda s'envoler, pensif et un peu anxieux. Il redoutait un refus de son père, ce qui l'obligerait à laisser Severus et Remus seuls ce qui l'inquiétait car, les Malfoy passant toujours les fêtes en famille, il lui était impossible de rester au château.

La réponse arriva dès le lendemain pendant le petit déjeuner. Quand son hibou se posa devant lui, Lucius du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur la lettre. Calmement, il la prit et la décacheta avant de la lire.

_« Lucius,_

_Ta mère et moi sommes soulagés d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles car l'inquiétude commençait à nous gagner, enfin surtout ta mère mais tu la connais. Nous sommes tous deux d'accord pour recevoir tes deux amis et de faire leur connaissance, d'ailleurs nous aurons un autre invité durant les fêtes. Nous attendons ton retour avec impatience._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Ton Père et ta Mère,_

_Abraxas et Lyssandrinae Malfoy »_

Bien sur Lucius resta très calme même si un mini Lucius dans sa tête sautait de joie et hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Il décida de leur faire une surprise et de ne leur en parler ce soir après son entraînement de quiddich. Il regarda les deux garçons à ses cotés et sourit.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Remus et Severus revenaient de la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par Potter, Black et Pettigrew qui visiblement les attendaient. Le binoclard attaqua avec un air faussement concerné.

-Alors le Traître, pas trop de problème avec tes serpents visqueux ?

-Arrête James ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec vous !

Le dit James le considéra avec morgue, un sourire sardonique déformant les traits de son visage, tandis que Black apostrophait Severus.

-Et bien, et bien, ton séjour à l'infirmerie ne t'as pas arrangé Snivellus ! Tes tifs sont toujours aussi huileux et la péninsule que t'as à la place du nez est toujours... et ben... une péninsule. HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Le Serpentard, toujours silencieux, le regarda avec une sorte de pitié dans le regard qui disait « Pauvre mec ! Si jeune et déjà si con ! La consanguinité fait vraiment des ravages ! Je compatis. ». Sirius, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'on se paie sa tête même en silence, en rajouta une couche.

-Alors Boule de suif, y paraît que t'a dormi quand t'étais à l'infirmerie. Pauvre petit serpent qui manque de sommeil, j'espère que t'as fais de beaux rêves !

Severus poignarda le lion du regard. Remus, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sirius puisse être aussi mesquin ! Le préfet se sentit tout à coup libéré d'un poids tandis que la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis d'eux s'estompait au profit d'une colère noire.

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! Et je pense la même chose de toi James ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du brun qui se tordait de rire.

-Toi le Traître, on t'a pas sonné.

-Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques ! Vous ne voulez même pas reconnaître vos erreurs et en assumer les conséquences ! Non, tout ce que vous savez faire c'est faire vos farce qui ne font rire que vous et accuser les autres lorsque tout part en sucette ! Il serait vraiment tant que vous grandissiez, vous avez 16 ans et non pas 5 ! Franchement, je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux ! Votre attitude est vil et méprisable ! VOUS ETES LA HONTE DES GRIFFONDOR !

Le ton de Remus n'avait cessé d'augmenter et il avait hurler cette dernière phrase. L'attitude de ses anciens amis et l'approche de la pleine lune lui mettaient les nerfs en pelote et il avait perdu son sang froid.

Alors que les griffondors le regardait avec des yeux ronds, le garçon aux cheveux miel agrippa la main de Severus, dans les yeux duquel dansait une lueur amusée, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs appatements.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une fois arrivés, Remus se laissa tomber sur le canapé de leur salle commune alors que le brun s'assit à ses cotés d'une manière beaucoup plus digne et élégant.

-Pfft ! Qu'est-ce qui peuvent me taper sur le système ces deux là !

Il avisa le sourire moqueur de Severus et bougonna, faussement vexé.

-C'est pas drôle Blanche-Neige !

En entendant ce surnom, le jeune homme planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son ami, tentant de l'atomiser du regard. Le suicidaire afficha une mine des plus innocente.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai que tu ressemble à Blanche-Neige !

Sev eut l'air très _très _surpris.

-Mais si j'te jure ! Tu sais «la peau aussi blanche que la neige, les lèvres au rouge aussi vif que le sang et les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène » !

Avisant le regard pour le coup aussi noir que l'ébène que lui lançait son amis, le griffondor se leva et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible en bafouillant tandis que Severus, les yeux plissés, s »avançait lentement vers lui.

-Mais...mais tu sais...c'était pas une insulte au contraire ! Je trouve que c'est une...une...une magnifique trichromie ! Euh...pourquoi tu t 'avance comme ça ?

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une demi-heur plus tard, Lucius pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver Remus assis à califourchon sur Severus, étendu au sol, et le chatouillait avec conviction. Le blond s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et agrippa la taille de son ami libérant ainsi son amour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun pointa Remus du doigt, accusateur. L'air le plus innocent du monde sur le visage, celui-ci sourit.

-Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste Blanche-Neige qui se prend trop au sérieux.

-Blanche-Neige !!!? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

Severus, les voyant s'esclaffer à ses dépends, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage démentit par la flamme malicieuse dans ses yeux. Son attitude enfantine fit rire encore plus fort les deux guignols et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser avant de s'assoir.

-Alors cet entraînement ?

-Génial ! Je suis sur qu'on va rétamer les griffondors cette année !

-C'est ça, compte la dessus et boit de l'eau !

Lucius enchaîna direct et Remus continua tandis que Severus les regardait se disputer avec passion en tournant la tête de droite à gauche comme lors d'un match de tennis.

Finalement, les deux préfets se turent après que Lucius, à court d'arguments, lui eut tiré la langue clouant le bec du grifondors. Le blond décida alors de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, ses deux camarades le regardèrent avec impatience, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

-Voila. J'ai écris à mes parents et...

-...

-...

-Et quoi ?

-Et ils ont acceptés que vous veniez chez moi passer les fêtes.

Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et enfin un diablotin vêtu d'un caleçon à motif de cœur et ils allèrent tous ensemble s'encastrer dans une vitre. Lucius se mit à angoisser (intérieurement évidemment, il était un Malfoy que diable !). Enfin, les deux garçon réagirent et sautèrent sur Lucius, fous de joie. Cette euphorie dura jusqu'à ce que Remus casse l'ambiance.

-Euh...Vous croyez que Dumbledore nous laissera y aller ?

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Pfiou ! Enfin terminé ! Je suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il faut bien une transition. Pour ceux (celles) qui pensent que ça devient guimauve, ne vous en faîte pas ! Au prochain épisode : une confrontation avec Dumby, une pleine lune, un voyage en fiacre, un invité mystèrieux et une nouvelle romance ! Alalala que c'est rocambolesque ! Et puis... oh mais que vois-je !?...°sort la longue-vue°...un nuage de citron ce profile à l'horizon ! Et vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Oui bande de pervers(es) ! Un lemon tout chaud au rendez-vous ! Mais je vous dirais pas quand !MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARGH...kof kof °tousse°. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut et encore désolé pour le retard ^^' !

Review please ? °chibi eyes°

(') (')

(*w*)

('') ('')

Psykedelikworld


	5. Chapter 5

**La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés à J.K Rowling

**Couple : **Lucius/Severus

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?

Pas de spoilers. Et merci pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous avez laissez ! Je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés !

**Chapitre 5**

_-Euh...Vous croyez que Dumbledore nous laissera y aller ?_

A ces mots, les deux serpentards se tournèrent vers Remus et levèrent un sourcil. Lucius eut l'air vraiment surprit.

-Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? C'est pas comme si ça ne s'était jamais fait.

-Je sais mais vu qu'il vous a dans le nez, surtout toi Lucius, je suis sur qu'il cherchera un moyen de faire tout capoter.

Le-dit Lucius fronça le nez à ses paroles.

-Hum, je pense que tu as raison. Le diabète soit de cet homme ! Il faut donc nous préparer. Vous allez tous les deux écrire une lettre à vos parents pour les prévenir et il ne faut pas que l'on en parle en dehors d'ici comme ça on le mettra devant le fait accomplit.

-Mais il verra bien que Blanche-Neige et moi ne sommes pas inscrit sur la liste des élèves qui restent à Poudlard !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je m'en bat l'œil de ce que ce cinglé pété à l'acide citrique pense de moi, de ce qu'il fait pour me pourrir l'existence et de son autorisation parce que quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse, il n'aura jamais le dernier mot.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

-J'en suis sur parce que je peux toujours utilisé l'argument du favoritisme. Et je dois dire qu'avoir son père membre du conseil d'administration a ses avantages !

Le blond avait dit cela avec nonchalance sous le regard admiratif de Severus et celui incrédule du griffondor qui éclata ensuite de rire.

-Tu sais quoi Lulu, je suis heureux de ne pas être ton ennemi !

Pour toute réponse, le préfet sourit malicieusement avant d'embrasser fougueusement son chéri.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Le lendemain, la liste fut affichée et une sorte de cache-cache s'organisa. Les trois amis s'évertuaient à éviter tous les professeurs qui voulaient subitement s'entretenir avec eux. Malheureusement, ils se firent coincé un jour avant les vacances par MacGonagal et durent se rendre au bureau du taré beurré au citron.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore : **

Le vieux dingue regardait ses trois moutons noirs par dessus ses lunettes tandis que les trois en question se retenaient d'éclater de rire à la vue de Fumseck qui s'était approché discrètement et fumait à présent la pipe à bulle arc-en-ciel de son « maître » avec ferveur, derrière le dos de Dumby évidemment. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Messieurs Snape et Lupin, vos noms ne sont-ils pas écrit sur la liste comme d'habitude ?

Ce fut Lucius qui répondit.

-Non. Ça ne vous regarde pas .

-Cela me regarde monsieur Malfoy car il s'agit de la sécurité de mes élèves. Je veux donc savoir où ils vont pendant ces vacances !

Avant que Lucius ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Remus intervint.

-Nous allons au Manoir Malfoy.

-Et qui vous autorise à y aller. ?

-Nos parents évidemment.

Les trois garçons faillirent éclater de rire en voyant la tête que fit Dumbledore.

-Vos parents ?

-Bien sur ! Nous les avons prévenus par lettre et ils ont acceptés.

Le visage du vieux taré s'assombrit encore plus.

-Bien. Puisque vos parents sont d'accord, il n'y a plus aucun problème. Vous pouvez disposez.

-C'est ça. Au déplaisir.

Une fois dans le couloir, Remus et Lucius éclatèrent de rire tandis que Severus se contentait de sourire puis Remus se rappela brusquement de quelque chose.

-MERDE !

-Quoi ?

-J'avais oublié mon rendez-vous avec MacGonagal ! Je vous retrouve plus tard ok ?

Puis il s'en alla à toutes jambes laissant les deux serpentards seuls qui retournèrent à leur appartements.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une fois arrivé, Severus se plongea dans un livre de potions avancées alors que Lucius s'asseyait près de lui, regardant son chéri avec fascination. Ses longs cheveux noirs caressait son visage et sa langue pointait entre ses lèvres à cause de la concentration. Le blond sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ses reins. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha du brun par derrière et déposa de légers baisers sur la nuque offerte. Severus sursauta légèrement avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du préfet. Celui-ci s'assit à coté de lui et le fit assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de lui dévorer la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis le blond devint plus entreprenant. Il déboutonna la robe de son amour et la laissa choir avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise exposant le torse pâle de Severus. Celui-ci fit la même chose au blond et ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse. Rapidement, leurs gestes dégénérèrent et devinrent plus fébrile tandis qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche. Bientôt, les pantalons cédèrent et le brun plongea ses mains dans la longue et soyeuse chevelure de son ange. L'ange en question s'appliqua à rendre fou son vis-à-vis en baisant le cou pâle avec adoration avant de descendre sur son torse pour s'occuper de ses boutons de chair avec enthousiasme. Severus ondulait voluptueusement des hanches, la bouche entrouverte sur des gémissements silencieux. Les main de Lucius se déposèrent sur la chute de rein du brun et...

BAM !

La porte des appartement s'ouvrit à la volée laissant le passage à Remus.

-Je suis de ret … euh … oups !

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent tandis que Severus rougissait furieusement en essayant de cacher son corps avec la robe de Lucius qu'il avait saisit.

-Oups ?! C'est tout se que tu troue à dire ! Oups ?! Je vais te tuer Lupin.

Alors que le blond, torse nu, essayait de tuer le griffondor à coups de coussins sous le regard attentif de Severus, Fumseck apparut dans la pièce et tendit une lettre à Remus. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la missive.

-Qui a-t-il Rem ?

-Je … C'est … O par les quatre !

Il éclata en sanglots. Lucius se précipita vers lui, s'assit sur le canapé et l'installa entre Severus et lui-même. Le brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Dum … Dumbledore … Il m'interdit de … retourner à la Cabane Hurlante ! Il a fait condamner le passage !

Les yeux de Severus s'arrondirent et Lucius haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors ?

-C'est là que je vais pendant la pleine lune pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? La pleine lune est ce soir !

Un silence pensif s'abattit sur la pièce alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. Soudain, le visage du blond s'illumina.

-Je sais ! Puisqu'on ne peut plus aller à la Cabane Hurlante, on ira dans la Forêt Interdite. Après tout, rien ne nous en empêche.

-Nous ?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis aussi un Animagus. Et toi Chéri ?

Severus hocha la tête avec ferveur en souriant. Son petit ami plongea ses yeux dans ceux, indécis, de Remus.

-Tu vois ! Tu as renoncé à tes amis pour nous. Il est donc hors de question que tu subisses cette épreuve seul. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais.

A ces mots, le génie des potions se leva brusquement et se précipita dans sa chambre. Les deux préfets se regardèrent avec circonspection puis Severus réapparut, un carnet noir à la main qu'il tendit à Remus. Celui-ci l'ouvrit à la première page et Lucius se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et ils haletèrent de surprise. Devant eux s'étalaient les recherches du brun sur une potion luttant contre la lycanthropie ainsi que les premières expériences qu'il avait réalisé. En voyant cela, Remus se jeta dans les bras de ses deux amis en pleurant de bonheur.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Dans la forêt Interdite, le soir :**

Remus et Lucius suivait Severus qui les mena jusqu'à sa clairière. Une fois arrivés, les deux préfets regardèrent partout, émerveillés, puis le blond reprit les commandes.

-La transformation ne va pas tarder à commencer, combien as-tu de formes animagi Sev ?

Celui-ci leva deux doigts.

-Deux ? Comme moi ! Montres nous !

Le brun se concentra quelques instants et disparut. Les deux garçon regardèrent autour d'eux en vain.

-Sev ? On ne te voit pas !

Alors que Remus prononçait ses mots un papillon aux majestueuses ailes noirs voleta près de lui.

-Oh je vois ! Un papillon ! Severus Snape est un papillon ! Mwahahahahahaha ! Trop drôle !

L'instant d'après, un jeune puma noir le fit tomber avant de lui lécher la figure.

-Beurk ! Arrête Severus ! On dirait Sirius !

Le puma cessa tout brusquement, vexé. Le châtain se releva et rencontra le regard moqueur de Lucius qui caressait doucement son chéri qui ronronnait.

-A ton tour Lulu !

Le blond laissa bientôt la place à un long serpent blanc faisant éclater de rire Remus.

-Approprié !

Puis le serpent se transforma en un renard, également blanc, au regard argent et malicieux. Il se dirigea vers le griffondor et se coucha sur ses genoux à coté du puma, auquel il léchouilla le museau au passage, attendant le moment fatidique.

Le lendemain, c'est trois élèves épuisés qui montèrent dans le fiacre aux armes des Malfoy (une délicate rose argentée en fleur avec de très longues épines sur un ciel bleu pâle et un champ blanc surmonté de la devise « Méfiez-vous de la beauté de la Rose »). A peine installés, ils s'endormirent.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Ils se réveillèrent lorsque le véhicule fit un brusque cahot en s'arrêtant devant la Rose Blanche, le nom du manoir Malfoy. Severus et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux en descendant du fiacre. Devant eux se dressait un magnifique manoir blanc avec des tourelles entouré d'un gigantesque parc emplis de fleurs et on pouvait également distinguer un joli kiosque en bois recouvert de rosiers blancs grimpants. Une forêt entourait le domaine. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Abaxas et Lyssandrinae Malfoy. Lucius était le portait craché de son père. Il avait les même cheveux blonds et la même peau blanche. Il était cependant plus grand et d'une carrure plus développée que son fils. Ses yeux n'étaient pas argentés mais bleu-vert et ses cheveux mi-longs lui arrivaient au menton. Lyssandinae était grande avec de longs cheveux blonds doré. Son fils avait visiblement hérité de ses traits fins et de son regard argent. Ils étaient tous les deux richement vêtus. Ils embrassèrent Lucius puis saluèrent gentiment les deux autres garçons en les invitant à découvrirent leurs appartements. Abraxas leur annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un invité surprise pour le lendemain avant de se retirer avec sa femme.

Lucius les mena donc vers leurs chambres qui se trouvaient dans l'aile familiale. Remus pénétra dans ses appartements somptueux laissant les deux serpentards seuls. Alors que Severus allait y aller à son tour, le blond le retint. Les prunelles noires plongèrent de ceux étrangement mal à l'aise de son ange.

-Voila, je … hum … je sais que tu as ta propre chambre … mais … j'aimerais que tu emménages dans la mienne. S'il te plaît.

Severus le regarda avant qu'un large sourire illumine son visage. Il lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Ouf ! Et un chapitre bouclé, un ! Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon. Vous trouvez pas qu'il est un peu cucu ce chapitre ? L'invité surprise arrive dans le prochain chapitre et il y aura un lemon, promis ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review !

Gro bisouxxx

Psykedelikworld


	6. Chapter 6

**La réalité est l'Amour, le reste n'est qu'illusion**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés à J.K Rowling

**Couple : **Lucius/Severus

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'une blague des Maraudeurs va trop loin et que Severus sombre, qui sera là pour le retenir ?

Pas de spoilers.

Désolée pour les fautes.

Merci pour vos reviews si encourageantes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mes lecteurs adorés ! Allez, Read and Review !

**Chapitre 6**

C'est un rayon de soleil malicieux qui réveilla Severus le matin suivant. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, le garçon tourna la tête vers la source de chaleur qui le faisait se sentir si bien et tomba sur le visage paisible de Lucius. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Ses longs cheveux argents se déployaient en corolle autour de sa tête, comme une couronne. Sa bouche rougie par le sommeil tiquait de temps en temps, de manière tout à fait adorable selon le brun, et les cils, longs et blonds, caressaient ses pommettes. Son visage se plissa quelques instants avant de redevenir calme. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Severus passa sa main dans la douceur blonde des cheveux de Lucius. Celui-ci se rapprocha de la chaleur près de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Le brun rougit violemment car le préfet, étant un adolescent en bonne santé, pressait son érection matinale contre le jeune homme qui se sentit réagir à son tour. Alors qu'il allait se lever, son compagnon roula sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes et un bras autour de sa taille. Le-dit bras glissa ensuite sous son boxer avant de se poser sur les fesses rebondies de Severus qui sentit son sexe se durcir un peu plus. Le brun tenta encore une fois de se dégager en vain. Lucius remua puis marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Arrête de bouger Sev. J've dormir.

Il s'approcha encore plus du potionniste, plaquant l'érection de celui-ci contre sa cuisse, qui se figea.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond papillonna des yeux doucement, plongeant dans les profondeurs abyssales de son vis-à-vis. Il lui sourit avant d'apercevoir la rougeur sur les joues de Severus. Le préfet fronça les sourcils, se rapprocha un peu avant de s'immobiliser, sentant son désir contre lui.

-Et bien dîtes-moi, on est en forme ce matin Monsieur Snape !

Pour toute réponse, Severus essaya de se lever mais Lucius l'en empêcha en se couchant sur lui. Le blond arbora un sourire lubrique.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaite. Et puis, j'ai moi aussi besoin de ton … hum … de ton assistance, si je puis dire.

Se disant, il frotta son érection contre celle de Severus comme pour appuyer son propos. N'y tenant plus, il fondit sur la gorge pâle du garçon sous lui. Tandis que ses lèvres torturaient la peau douce, ses mains s'activaient sur le torse, le ventre, les reins et les fesses. Le brun n'était pas en reste, agrippant les cheveux blonds d'une main et palpant une chute de reins renversante, sa timidité oubliée. Les mains du potionniste glissèrent ensuite sous le boxer du blond. Celui-ci perdit alors totalement le contrôle et tout en continuant à téter le cou de Severus, il plongea sa main dans le pyjama de celui-ci, se saisit de son sexe et commença à le caresser faisant gémir le brun. Severus décida de lui rendre la pareille. Il prit le membre chaud et dur dans sa main et entama de lents va-et-vient. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient avec leurs sourires et souvent leurs lèvres s'unissaient en un langoureux baisers. Leurs vêtements glissèrent peu à peu et ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un contre l'autre. Leur rythme s'accéléra quand tout à coup Lucius cessa tout mouvement faisant gémir Severus de frustration. Il obligea celui-ci à le lâcher puis il se mit à bouger ses hanches, frottant son érection contre celle du brun. Rapidement, leur rythme s'emballa et, après un dernier va-et-vient, ils jouirent en même temps. Ils reprirent leurs souffles puis Lucius brisa le silence.

-Ça va ? T'es détendu maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun le serra dans ses bras en souriant.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Remus qui les regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à sourire de manière explicite, le regard fixé sur le cou de Severus ou plutôt sur le magnifique suçon qui l'ornait.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes amusés !

Le brun lui décocha un regard mortel tandis que Lucius souriait, fier de lui. Son petit-ami lui balança son coude dans le ventre.

-AIEUH !

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle à manger où les attendaient les parents Malfoy.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, Abraxas et Lyssandrinae étaient déjà attablés et discutaient ensemble. Ils sourirent au trois adolescents qui s'installèrent à leur tour. La douce voix de la femme s'éleva.

-Vous avez bien dormi les garçons ?

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Lucius et Remus sourirent de manière équivoque. Severus rougit. Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Le jour où les adultes pourront comprendre les jeunes n'étaient pas encore là. Lucius s'adressa ensuite à son père.

-Quand ton invité doit-il arrivé Papa ?

-En vérité, il est déjà là. Il est arrivé très tôt ce matin; il ne devrait plus tarder à descendre.

A peine Abraxas eut-il prononcé ces mots que les doubles portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Sa silhouette svelte était élancée bien qu'il fut de taille moyenne. Il avait des cheveux brun roux coupé court et une frange tombait sur ses yeux chocolat pailleté de grenat. Sa peau était délicieusement ambré. Sa carrure mince et ses traits fins achevaient de le rendre magnifique. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait. L'homme n'était assurément pas simple un sorcier. Non, il était Mage, cela se sentait.

Selon l'étiquette, tous se levèrent puis l'homme s'avança vers Mme Malfoy et s'inclina devant elle en portant sa main à sa bouche. Il salua ensuite le chef de la famille avant de se tourner vers les trois jeunes hommes. Il leur offrit un sourire bizarre, à la fois gentil et sournois, tandis qu'Abraxas les présentait.

-Tom, je vous présente mon fils, Lucius, et ses deux amis, Severus Snape et Remus Lupin. Les enfants, voici Tom Riddle.

Ils se serrèrent les mains et s'embrassèrent sur les deux joues, Tom s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait la bienséance sur Remus qui s'en rendit compte et lui lança un sourire coquin. Qui fit s'allonger celui du jeune homme.

-Bonjour Messieurs, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Sa voix était grave, sensuelle et légèrement sifflante. Lucius puis Rémus lui retournèrent la politesse alors que Severus se contentait de lui adresser un signe de tête.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et reprirent leur petit-déjeuner. Le plus jeune des Malfoy s'adressa à l'invité.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et …

Les adultes s'insurgèrent sous les regards goguenards des deux autres. Le grand Lucius Malfoy se faisait disputer.

-Enfin Lucius ! Un peu de tenue ! Nous ne t'avons pas éduquer ainsi ! Excuse toi auprès de Tom immédiatement !

Le dit Lucius regarda son père comme si un strangulot venait d'apparaître sur sa tête et dansait la salsa en parlant anglais et en fumant un cigare. Lui ! S'excuser ! Allons donc, on était pas à Guimauve Land ici !

Tom observa le regard outré du blond et éclata de rire.

-Tout va bien Abraxas, il n'y a pas de mal. Ton fils est absolument charmant et ses questions sont légitimes.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blondinet qui le fixait avec méfiance.

-Et bien, je suis ici car je suis l'ami et l'associé de votre père. Voyez-vous, je suis dans la politique

et je suis un révolutionnaire. Je pense que l'éducation scolaire sorcière va de mal en pis. Le ministère essaie de faire des programmes à son image afin d'endoctriner les générations futures et de les modeler selon son idéal. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il existe des cours d'études des Moldus mais pourquoi n'existerait pas son pendant pour que les nés- moldus puissent comprendre notre monde et éviter ainsi de bafouer nos traditions. Il y a également la question des créatures magiques qui sont traitées de manière scandaleuse alors qu'elles ne sont, pour la plupart, que Magie.

Les garçons étaient pendus à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Telles sont les idées que je défend, et Abraxas, ainsi que plusieurs autres, m'aident dans ma démarche.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, Lucius s'exclama, visiblement enchanté.

-Mais c'est génial ! Enfin quelqu'un prend conscience de la décadence dans lequel plonge notre société !

Tom rit doucement face à cette exubérance.

-Et bien ! Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! On reconnaît bien là le style des Malfoy.

Le jeune homme tourna ensuite son regard bicolore vers Remus et plongea dans les profondeurs mordorées de ses yeux. Il l'interrogea d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Et vous Remus ? Que pensez vous donc de cela ?

Le griffondor lui offrit son plus charmant sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Je pense que tout cela est très intéressant Monsieur Riddle, J'aimerais beaucoup … approfondir certaines choses avec vous.

Lucius s'étouffa de rire avec son jus de citrouille, Severus rougit et Tom sourit lascivement, quoique légèrement déstabilisé, sous les regard un peu incrédule des parents Malfoy.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Le reste de la matinée et le repas de midi se déroulèrent dans le calme, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Lorsque l'après-midi arriva, Lucius trouva ses deux camarades dans le jardin d'hiver, tous deux plongés dans leur lecture. La neige tombait doucement au dehors. Le jeune homme blond s'approcha et pencha sur eux en se raclant la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention. Les deux garçons levèrent alors le nez de leurs ouvrages pour s'intéresser à Lucius.

-Ça vous dis une promenade à cheval ? Je pourrais vous faire visiter le parc si vous voulez.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants puis Severus hocha la tête en souriant et se leva, prêt à suivre son petit-ami. Lucius se tourna ensuite vers Remus en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Et toi ?

Le châtain refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Non, merci mais je vais rester ici. J'ai une … connaissance à approfondir.

Lucius sourit malicieusement à son ami d'un air qui rappela à celui-ci le renard qui l'avait accompagné durant la dernière pleine lune. Le blond attrapa ensuite la main de Severus et l'entraîna à sa suite non sans lancer au passage un clin d'œil au griffondor.

-Amuse toi bien ! Et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas !

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Les deux serpentards caracolaient doucement sur le chemin en silence, paisiblement. Lucius montait sa jument palomino qu'il avait recueillit et soigné un soir de pleine lune dans la forêt. Elle n'était alors qu'un poulain égaré et lui un garçon de six ans hyperactif et casse-cou. Il l'avait appelé Moondance. Severus, lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur un fougueux étalon isabelle nommé Hurricane.

Ils se promenaient en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Seul le bruit des minuscules clochettes, tressées dans la crinière de Moondance, qui tintinnabulaient au rythme de la marche se faisait entendre.

Ils arrivèrent en vu d'un énorme chêne, certainement millénaire, qui arborait toujours un feuillage luxuriant et éclatant de santé. La couleur verte se détachait nettement sur le blanc immaculé de la neige. Une sorte de dôme protecteur semblait entouré l'arbre empêchant les flocons de l'approcher.

Lucius offrit un sourire à Severus puis mis pied à terre. Le brun descendit à son tour puis le blond saisit la bride de sa jument d'une main et de l'autre attrapa la main fine et pâle du potionniste. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers l'arbre.

Severus se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient puisque de toute évidence, Lucius les menaient droit vers le chêne et n'avait nullement l'intention de s'arrêter. Il ferma donc les yeux, attendant le choc qui … ne vint pas. Le serpentard sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'envelopper avant d'entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule mêlé au chant des oiseau. Il rouvrit les yeux et se figea, bouche bée.

Devant lui se trouvait une sorte de crique où coulait une petit cascade d'eau de source qui formait ensuite un petit étang qui semblait de lumière. Elle dégageait une impression de pouvoir et de douceur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti Le sol était couvert d'herbe tendre parsemée de fleurs aux parfums envoûtants et des animaux se reposaient ou s'amusaient, peu farouches. Severus tourna des yeux emplis de questions vers Lucius qui le regardait en souriant. Ce dernier l'entraîna vers un arbre sur lequel se trouvait une cabane. Laissant les chevaux brouter l'herbe tendre Ils y montèrent et passèrent la porte sur laquelle était écrit en lettres enfantines ''Défansse d'entré sans l'otorisation du gran Lucius Malfoy sous pène de mort définitive''.

Une fois, dans la cabane, Lucius et Severus s'appuyèrent contre la balustrade et regardèrent la clairière enchantée.

-Regarde bien Severus car ce qui est sous tes yeux, peu d'êtres humains ont eu l'insigne honneur d'y poser les yeux et encore moins d'y pénétrer. Cette crique est un _ait dé asarlaiocht aiceanta _littéralement un ''lieu de magie naturelle''. Cette source que tu vois est de la magie pure, neutre et instable. Les licornes, les griffons, les fées, les elfes, les hippogriffes, les centaures, les vampire, les harpies et bien plus encore, tous, viennent ici pour se ressourcer, se guérir ou bien mettre bas.

Severus regardait autour de lui, émerveillé par la magnificence du lieu et par ce que lui disait son petit-ami.

-Depuis la nuit des temps, la famille Malfoy est chargé de veillé sur elle et de la tenir loin des yeux et de la convoitise des hommes. C'est pour cela que les membres de notre famille ont ce physique si particulier. Au cours des siècles et des millénaires, notre peau s'est éclaircie et nos cheveux ont pris l'éclat de la lumière qui s'échappe de l'étang. D'ailleurs, j'y suis tombé plus de fois qu'à mon tour en jouant ici lorsque j'étais petit, je passais tant de temps ici que mes cheveux ont perdu leur blond miel pour cette couleur lunaire, ma peau a pâli encore plus et mes yeux, alors bleus, sont devenus argents.

Un petit sourire pensif éclaira le visage de Lucius à ses souvenirs.

-En retour, la source protège le domaine et nous autorise à venir et nous baigner ici. C'est génial l'hiver car le climat est toujours à température ambiante. Et c'est ici que j'ai trouvé Moondance. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle vieillit plus lentement que ses semblables et que sa robe est d'une couleur si lumineuse.

Le blond s'approcha ensuite de son potionniste qui le regardait avec les yeux emplis d'étoiles. Il l'enlaça tendrement et le serra contre lui, respirant son odeur de pluie et de fleurs. Il lui murmura alors.

-Si je te montre tout ça, si je te révèle ce secret, c'est parce que je t'aime Severus. Et je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans toi.

Le brun plongea ses obsidiennes dans les lacs d'argents avant de mette sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser Lucius, répondant à sa déclaration.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Loin de cette douce atmosphère, Remus pestait contre son sens de l'orientation déplorable en parcourant les immenses couloirs du manoir. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il cherchait Tom et un qu'il s'était perdu. Il déambulait donc, ouvrant çà et là les portes sur son passage en maugréant dans sa barbe. Il arriva enfin à une double porte décoré de liseré d'or et d'argent. Le châtain tourna la poignée en forme de rose et pénétra dans la plus grande bibliothèque qu'il eut jamais vu.

Laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, Remus regarda les étagères qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait des livres absolument partout. Le griffondor avait l'impression d'être entrer au Paradis.

Le jeune homme pénétra plus avant dans la pièce puis ferma les yeux, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de poussière, de livre, de cuir et de cire d'abeille qui emplissait la pièce. Il sentit ensuite un autre parfum mêlé à celui de la bibliothèque. Un parfum de cannelle et d'ambre, un parfum qui lui faisait penser à …

-Re bonjour Remus.

… Tom.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour plonger dans les profondeurs insondables du regard de l'homme. Une flamme amusée y dansait, rendant les yeux de jaspe encore plus hypnotiques. Le jeune homme en resta quelques instants bouche bée avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un air à la fois blasé et coquin.

Il observa Tom qui avait retirer sa jaquette et portait une chemise au manches courtes dévoilant de jolis biceps qui roulaient sous la peau dorée. Remus eut soudain l'envie soudaine de la lécher et il fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble.

-Re bonjour Mr Riddle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

L'homme sourit, peu dupe. Il avait remarqué l'air émerveillé du jeune homme lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce puis son air à la fois surpris et intéressé lorsque les yeux miels s'étaient posés sur lui.

-Appelez moi Tom je te prie. A vrai dire, j'adore les livres et la bibliothèque des Malfoy est pour le moins fournie. Mais je pourrais vous retourner le commentaire. Je pensais que vous étiez partis faire du cheval.

-Non, j'ai préféré rester ici. Il se trouve que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la lecture et puis Lucius et Severus avaient besoin d'intimité. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.

-Dans ce cas, installe toi je ne te dérangerais pas.

Puis, Tom se rassit devant le livre qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée du châtain. Celui-ci prit un livre au hasard et s'installa en face de l'homme, commençant sa lecture.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure puis le griffondor se mit à lancer des coup d'œil plus ou moins discret sur Tom qui le remarqua mais ne dit rien, intérieurement amusé par ce comportement. Il ne laissait visiblement pas le jeune homme indifférent et avait l'intention d'en profiter un maximum.

Remus observait l'homme à la dérobée et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il préparait donc sa stratégie pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit (même si une table, un bureau ou un mur pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire) et plus si affinité. Contrairement à ce que pensait les Griffondors, Remus n'était pas un petit garçon sage et innocent. Bien qu'il soit brillant et appliqué dans ses études, il n'était pas moine. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs aventures aussi bien avec des filles qu'avec des mecs et il adorait ça. Même si c'était beaucoup moins ostensible que chez Black ou Potter qui étaient certainement passés sur le corps de la quasi totalité de la population pubère, aussi bien masculine que féminine, de Poudlard en excluant les Serpentard bien sur. Lucius avait également eu des liaisons, il s'en souvenait, mais il était en général discret là dessus. En fait, les seules personnes qui, à sa connaissance, n'avait pas de vie sexuelle étaient Evans et Severus (mais il était prêt à parier que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps pour celui-ci).

Bref, pour le moment il voulait Tom et il ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Tom, en légilimens accomplis, avait entendu tout ce qu'il pensait et retenait au mieux son sourire afin de ne pas se faire démasquer. Il avait tapé dans l'œil de l'adolescent et comptait bien le mettre dans son lit lui aussi.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur lecture, un sifflement se fit soudain entendre dans la pièce. Remus regarda autour de lui tandis que Tom se penchait vers le sol. Lorsqu'il refit surface, un long serpent était enroulé autour de son droit.

-Remus je te présente Nagini, mon familier. Nagini, voici Remus.

Le serpent, Nagini, siffla quelque chose et Tom lui répondit !!! Le griffondor les regardait avec des yeux rond, la mâchoire à terre. Tom Riddle était fourchelang !

-Vous êtes fourchelang ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu !

L'homme éclata d'un rire amusé à cette remarque.

-Sache jeune impertinent que l'impossible ne m'a jamais arrêté.. Et puis, je suis un homme plein de surprise … il ne tient qu'à toi de les découvrirent.

Il offrit un sourire malicieux au châtain qui le lui rendit. Le regard d'or descendit ensuite sur les bras de l'homme et, pour la première fois, il remarqua le tatouage qui ornait l'avant-bras gauche du politicien. Il représentait une tête de mort par la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent. Au-dessus de cette image était écrit en lettre gothique ''Lord Voldemort''.

Avisant le regard du jeune homme sur son bras, Tom eut soudain envie de se justifier, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement.

-C'est une bêtise de jeunesse. On était désœuvré, révolté et imbécile.

Remus hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette ''erreur de jeunesse'' le rendait encore plus excitant. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant de reprendre leur activité en silence.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsqu'enfin ils purent rejoindre leur chambre après le dîner, Lucius se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer, puis s'écroula sur le lit en soupirant. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Severus était sous la douche et tentait de trouver le courage pour mener à bien son entreprise. Il voulait montrer à Lucius à quel point il l'aimait, lui faire un cadeau peut-être moins beau mais aussi précieux, pour lui, que celui que lui avait fait son amour. Il prit une profonde inspiration et coupa l'eau. Il était prêt.

Lucius se demandait ce que fabriquait son petit-ami. D'habitude c'était lui qui campait dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour voir si il avait un problème, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Severus. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une robe de chambre en soie courte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Le blond sentit une pointe d'excitation titiller ses reins à la vue des jolies jambes pâle. Il l'observa alors qu'il s'approchait du lit et qu'il se plaçait face à lui. Une fois qu'il fut bien dans le champ de vision de Lucius, Severus ouvrit son vêtement et le laissa glisser doucement à ses pieds.

Lucius faillit devenir aveugle tant ses yeux étaient exorbités. Son ange était complètement nu et il était magnifique. Son boxer fut rapidement déformé par une bosse plutôt conséquente tandis qu'il dévorait Severus des yeux. Puis il tendit la main, attrapa le poignet fin et attira son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion, baiser auquel le brun répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, Lucius sur Severus, tout en continuant à se dévorer mutuellement la bouche. Le blond était tellement dur que s'en était douloureux. Le potionniste fit descendre ses mains le long du dos pâle puis fit glisser le boxer jusqu'à terre, dénudant complètement le corps au-dessus du sien. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre tendrement tout en s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Lucius se sentit proche du point de non-retour, si il fallait stopper, c'était maintenant. Il cessa donc ses baisers et releva la tête, plongeant dans les yeux noirs embués de désir.

-Tu es sur Sev ? Je peux encore attendre, on est pas obligé de le faire maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Severus renversa leur position d'un coup de rein, se retrouvant sur le corps du blond. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis descendit le long du torse pâle. Il embrassa chaque coin de peau douce avec dévotion puis s'attaqua aux tétons roses érigés. Il prit le bout de chair gauche entre ses lèvres et le titilla doucement de la pointe de sa langue tandis qu'une de ses mains trouvait l'autre pour le caresser. Le brun était totalement novice dans les arts de l'amour et agissait donc par instinct, ce qui ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde à Lucius qui ne retenait pas ses gémissements et son plaisir, accentuer par les cheveux soyeux qui ajoutait aux caresses sur son corps.

Il le laissa encore mener la danse pendant quelques instants avant de les refaire basculer et de reprendre le contrôle. Il sourit au brun puis lui infligea la même douce torture. Ensuite il descendit encore plus et visita le mignon petit nombril de la langue, faisant se tortiller le corps sous le sien. Il remonta le long du corps pâle jusqu'à la bouche qu'il baisa encore avant de recommencer le parcours en sens inverse.

Severus avait l'impression d'être assaillit de partout et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa dernière durite encore intacte sauta lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Lucius sur son sexe fièrement dressé Ses hanches se mirent à onduler avec furie tentant de se rapprocher du blond. Celui-ci, compatissant, y déposa un coup de langue … avant de remonter encore une fois pour venir jouer avec son oreille, la léchant, la mordillant tout en bougeant légèrement du bassin, créant de petites frictions qui faisait suffoquer le potionniste. Il refit encore une fois le chemin en sens inverse, ses longs cheveux argentés coulant sur le corps de Severus. Puis, il se glissa entre les jambes écartées de celui-ci et accéda enfin à sa demande implicite.

Le bouche pulpeuse du brun s'ouvrit sur un cri muet lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de son petit-ami autour de lui. Ses yeux se révulsèrent de plaisir tandis qu'une langue taquine s'enroulait autour de son sexe et que les va-et-vient sur lui s'accéléraient. N'étant pas habitué à de tels traitements, Severus ne put se contrôler et explosa dans la bouche de Lucius qui, surpris, eut un réflexe de déglutition et avala le tout. Il ne s'en formalisa pas (du tout !) et remonta vers le visage de Severus, observant ses joues rougies et son regard fuyant d'un regard attendri. Puis, il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui faisant partager son goût.

Le brun reprit difficilement sa respiration en souriant vaguement. Malgré son récent orgasme, il sentit son excitation revenir de plus belle lorsque Lucius repartit à l'assaut de son corps sauf que cette fois, il contourna le sexe dressé pour se concentrer sur son anneau de chair qu'il honora à son tour. Severus ondulait des hanches tentant de sentir encore plus de sensations. Puis, sans qu'il sache comment, deux doigts se retrouvèrent en lui, s'évertuant à élargir l'orifice vierge et donc extrêmement serré.

Lucius se sentait sur le point de perdre le contrôle en sentant cette étroitesse autour de ses doigts. Il s'imaginait le plaisir qu'il ressentirait bientôt. Il le prépara longuement, prenant soin de le combler de plaisir. Puis, tout doucement, avec tendresse et délicatesse , il se glissa en lui.

Le brun avait mal. Mais il aimait Lucius et voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Le blond s'immobilisa, le laissant s'habituer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus bougea un peu, souhaitant amplifier le plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir. Lucius suivit le mouvement, s'enfonçant dans l'antre chaude et étroite. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces, essayant de faire durer le plaisir.

Mais, peu à peu, leur mouvement s'accéléra. Ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant leurs souffles saccadés. Ils étaient au bord de l'orgasme lorsque Lucius ralentit soudain. Il murmura alors difficilement à l'oreille de Severus tout en la titillant.

-Je veux … je veux que tu di … dises mon nom. Que tu le cris. Dis … dis-le. Sinon je m'arrête.

Severus secoua la tête avec frénésie en entourant Lucius de ses bra set de ses jambes comme ppour le retenir. Mais le blond ralentissait de plus en plus. Alors, Severus ouvrit la bouche.

-Lu … Lucius, s'il te plait. Je … je t'en supplie … Lucius.

Le jeune homme sourit puis rétablit le rythme des va-et-vient s'évertuant à rendre fou son petit-ami afin qu'il se souvienne de ce jour toute sa vie. Le corps du brun se tendit et il rejeta la tête en arrière dévoilant son cou de cygne sur lequel le blond ne put s'empêcher de déposer de longs baisers, y laissant des traces.

-Lucius … encore … Lucius, Lucius, LUCIUS !

Severus jouit si fort que son corps s'arc-bouta puis ses bras et ses jambes se reserrèrent autour de Lucius. Le blond atteignit l'orgasme à son tour. C'était si fort que des étoiles dansèrent dans ses yeux. Ils n'avaient encore jamais ressentit ça.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lucius murmura un rapide sort de nettoyage. Ils rabattirent les couvertures sur leurs corps nus et, après un sourire et un dernier baiser échangé, s'endormirent.

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Olala ! Ce chapitre m'a vraiment posé des problème ! Je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini. J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps la prochaine fois ! D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre se passe un an plus tard. Je fais ça parce que j'ai décidé que cette fic ferait une dizaine de chapitres et donc ça colle mieux pour la suite.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre un peu plus long vous permettra de me pardonner (au moins un peu, je suis désoléééééééééé °se met à genoux°.)

Allez, laissez moi une review pour me dire se que vous en pensez ! J'aimerais atteindre les 50 reviews donc je compte sur vous (ce n'est pas du chantage aux reviews, je publierais quand même mais vu le nombre de personnes qui clique sur ma fic, je pense que ce n'est pas cher payé).

Allez, gros bisoux !

A la prochaine,

Psy


End file.
